There are numerous devices and frames known today used for displaying various signs, messages and advertisements to the public. These devices can be positioned or secured on walls, countertops, frames and supports or suspended from ceilings or wall surfaces. One example is a hanging track system manufactured by Marketing Displays International, of Farmington Hills, Mich. This track system, marketed under the tradename "SUSPENDERS", suspends posters and banners from a wall or ceiling by using retaining members and a holder. The retaining members grip the poster or banner and engage the holder so that the holder suspends the poster or banner. This system is limited for use to wall surfaces or ceilings.
Another example of a known sign display device is disclosed in Higgins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,870. Higgins discloses a display device for releasably supporting cards and signs which can be positioned on a counter, cash register or the like. The device contains a frame having a slot or aperture for receiving part of display card. A manually operable mechanism is used to secure the display card to the frame.
The securing means employed in Higgins is expensive and complex and does not allow the user to display the message at various angles. Because the intended view of the message displayed may be above or below the level of the display, this disadvantage may place the message out of the intended viewer's most convenient field of vision.